Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an action fighting game video game based on the DC Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot Synopsis Following the destruction of Metropolis and the deaths of his wife Lois Lane, their unborn son, and his best friend Jimmy Olsen, all at the hands of the Joker, Superman establishes a new world order, causing heroes to stand in opposition to each other. A battle ensues between the forces of Superman's regime and those allied with Batman's rebellion, in alternate universe. Gameplay Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and X (A for Xbox 360). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will recieve notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aformentioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Batcave location.Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Playable Characters Injustice will feature a launch roster of twenty-four characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy. The game contains twenty-four main playable characters, while there will be at least 4 DLC characters. The first two were revealed as Lobo and Batgirl. There are also three additional characters, bringing the total to twenty-seven playable characters, one appears as a skin and the other two are only playable in certain missions. The following characters are currently playable in the game so far: *For Catwoman, Isis appears as a playable character in one of her missions. *For Nightwing, Nightwing (Damian Wayne) appears as an alternate costume. *For Raven, Trigon possessing Raven appears in one of her missions. *For Joker, the Atom appears as a playable character in one of his missions. DLC Characters According to the Season Pass, at least four characters will be released as DLC. Lobo and Batgirl have been confirmed as the first 2 DLC characters, while the rest have not been officially confirmed. Scorpion and General Zod were leaked along with Batgirl. Non-Playable Characters Below is a list of non-playable characters confirmed for the game: *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face *Kilowog *Ch'p *Salaak *Tomar Re *Stel *Abin Sur *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Hammeroon *Athena *Giganta *Atom Smasher *Gorilla Grodd *Darkseid *Katma Tui *Deadshot *Parasite *Metallo *Starro *Trigon *Martian Manhunter *Scarecrow *Hugo Strange *The Atom *Atrocitus *Mister Terrific *Red Arrow *Supergirl Stages Injustice: Gods Among Us had featured 15 stages. The List below is all the Stages: Downloadable content Characters: *'Lobo:' A Brawler; who can use his Chains for long ranged attacks. He uses a variety of chain and shot gun based attacks. His official realease date is May 7th, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Batgirl:' A Gadget user who has a variety of gadget based attacks. Her official release date was May 27th, 2013 and costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). Skins: * Red Son Pack: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop. Red Son pack is also available on the IOS version of the game. * Arkham City Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Catwoman, Batman and The Joker from the Batman: Arkham City Video Game, It is unknown if it will have Bonus Challenges. Get this by buying the game from Wal-Mart. * '''The "New 52" Costume Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman from the "New 52" Comic Series. Get this by Buying the Collector's Edition. * '''Blackest Night Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the coveted Blackest Night comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.de or Best Buy. * "Arrow" Costume: 'Play as Green Arrow from the "Arrow" TV Show! Get this by being one of the first 5000 to vote for any Super Battle. * '"Season Pass": The Season Pass will be available when the game is released and will have Flashpoint Costumes of Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, and Aquaman. It will also come with 4 DLC characters. The only two DLC character revealed at the moment are Lobo and Batgirl. The other 2 are yet to be announced. *'"Bad Girls Pack:' This pack includes alternative skins of Wonderwoman, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. Wonder Woman skin is her appearance from her #600 issue, Catwoman skin is her Selina Kyle outfit as her costume but with no mask, and Harley Quinn skin is her classic jester appearance. *'The Killing Joke Pack:'This pack includes alternate skins from the Killing Joke comic book story and comes with 3 skins of the Joker. *'Teen Titans Pack:'This packs comes with 3 skins of Raven, Deathstroke, and Cyborg based on their classic Teen Titans appearance. *'Batman's Flashpoint Skin:' Batmans appearance in the Flashpoint comic book story. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Lobo. *'Luchador Bane Skin:' Bane appearance when he was in Peña Dura. This is a free compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Batgirl. File:Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season pass with Flashpoint costumes and 4 Future DLC Characters File:Red Son Pack.jpg|GameStop's Red Son Pack Arkham City DLC.jpg|Walmart's Batman: Arkham City Skin Pack New 52 Costumes.jpg|New 52 for Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman 111.jpg|'Blackest Night' Zombie DLC BlackestNightBatman Skin Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night Costume Lobo.jpg|Lobo In-Game. File:Batgirl-1.jpg|Batgirl Flashpoint skins.png|The Flashpoint Skin Pack Bad Girls.jpg|Bad Girls skin pack Classic Costumes.jpg|Teen Titans skin pack Killing Joke skin pack.jpg|Killing Joke skin pack Flashpoint.jpg|Batman Flashpoint skin Luchador Bane.jpg|Bane's Luchador Costume Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow's Arrow Costume Mobile app Injustice: Gods Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WB ID. DCF_iOS_Battle_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg DCF_iOS_NextGen_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_09_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_16_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Screens_104_TU.jpg DCF_iOS_Super_Screen_4in_NOTEXT.jpg Insurgency Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS .jpg Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Flash Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS .jpg Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Regime Catwoman Injustice: Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Regime Solomon Grundy Injustice- Gods Among Us iOS .jpg Cyborg Regime Injustice- iOS.jpg Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012,We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Comics There is a comic book series that serves as a prequel to the game that can be purchased digitally for $0.99 each issue, or $3.99 for a physical version. Video gallery File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern Trailer|Green Lantern Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Kevin Smith Spot|Kevin Smith Spot File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Harley Quinn Trailer-0|Harley Quinn Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers|Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Week 3 Challengers|Battle Arena: Week 3 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Reveal Trailer|Aquaman Reveal Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Weekly Match-Up The Flash vs. Shazam, Joker vs. Lex Luthor|The Flash vs Shazam/ and Joker vs. Lex File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor Character Trailer|Lex Luthor Character Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|Comic-Con Trailer File:A New Regime|A New Regime Trailer References External links * Official website * YouTube Channel Category:Real World